RWBY: Tales of mad girls
by thundercharger123
Summary: This is a one shot anthology of various main cast of characters and oc's-(pending) being subjected to crazy horror or dark situations that secretly plague Remnant. I do advise to those that have certain triggers or are underage of 17 to not read, I apologize ahead of time for my grammar I will improve over time! anyway enjoy the darkness
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks its me Thundercharger123, I am sorry for not posting the next chapter to RWBY: A Dark Fate , sadly I've been sick for a long while now :(. I also apologize ahead of time for my bad grammar I plan on improving.**

 **I do not own RWBY it belongs to its most beloved and missed creator Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions please don't sue me I don't even make enough to be worth it.**

 **I do hope you enjoy. This is an AU and there wont be any Grimm. This is rated M for a reason folks, this will have blood and gore and some other explicit stuff that aren't meant for children! Like cannibalism , I will also say that I recommend listening to some music while reading to help set the mood. b**

* * *

Ruby was humming to herself as the sound of muffled screams could be heard throughout as she walked down a flight of old metal stairs as she kept a semi-firm grip on a hand rail as she walked down and in her other hand was black duffel-bag. Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs Ruby looked at a rusty metal door that had a worn out caution sign on it along with a respirator sign on it. she sighed at this and drops her duffel-bag and unzips it and she sifts through its contents carefully before finding what she was looking for and pulls out a industrial grade respirator mask and straps it on firmly before reaching in again and pulled out a pair of goggles and made sure it was firmly strapped on her face.

Once she finished she zipped the duffel-bag up once again and she then looks at her hands and on her hands were a pair of gloves that have rubber on the palms and checked to see if they were on tight once she did her final checks she reached for the handle and turns it and then steps through the door while she continued to hum her little song that was muffled by her mask.

Once Ruby had stepped through the door the strong scent of puke and feces could be smelled through the room even through the respirator she was wearing it was still strong her eyes scrunched up from the smell and she closed the door behind her with a click and she turns the lights on. The lights took a minute to flicker on and once completely on there lays a girl strapped to a old rusty table with what used to be beautiful white hair now stained with old blood and feces , her once beautiful pale white skin was now red due to the irritation from being strapped to a rusty old table.

Her once stunning light-blue eyes were glassed over and had a panicked look about them and her screaming started to die down and if one were to listen careful her voice was horsed from screaming so much.

Ruby was letting out muffled giggles at this "Ah its been a long while Snow White~ , how are you doing since the last time I visited? Has it been a day or has it been 4 days since my last visit?" she said with a eye smile. Weiss Schnee was the heiress to the world renown SDC was trapped here against her will by her former 'friend' Ruby Rose its been a month since she was taken and trapped in this place she looked at her captor with fear and stayed silent till she was slapped with a gloved hand that left a hand print on her and she whimpered at this "I...Its been 3 days" she croaked out dryly to her which earned.

Ruby was smiling at this "Ah that's right I bet you must be thirsty? well I have something for you that" she said happily to her and she sets her duffel-bag down on an old looking wooden table which creaked from the weight she then unzips it slowly which caused Weiss to squirm in firm when she saw Ruby reach into the bag but paused when she saw her hand pull out a plastic bottle, Weiss's dry throat clenched a little as she stared at the bottle of water longingly when she saw Ruby unscrew the cap and pour its contents on her face and she quickly opens her mouth to get as much of the liquid into her mouth but was in despair when she didn't catch enough of the water.

Ruby was laughing joyfully at this and she turns on another light that over hung the table and when it was shining brightly enough Ruby looked at Weiss's malnourished body along with some faint scars especially a huge one that was on her stomach "oh did you soil yourself again princess? oh such shame how would your family react that you had shit yourself like a little child?" she teased as she reached into the bag and pulled out five or six bloody plastic bags that contained some body parts like various coloured ears mainly from feline and canine faunai-(AN: pm me if that is the right word to use) but there were other species as well, but in one of the bags were breasts with the same skin tone as Weiss's which made start to panic somewhat but stopped when a knife stabbed near her head and it penetrated the metal inches away "I'm going to have so much more fun with you now that I have these parts to play with~ , I also do wonder if these parts have diseases? Oh well we'll find out wont we?" she asked her as she slowly opened the bags and was about to do more till she heard the sound of whimpering from the corner "Oh I knew I forgot something, come here girl its okay I got you something eat" she said happily to the person or animal she was talking to.

Weiss craned her head slowly to where Ruby was looking and to her horror there crawling on the floor was non other than Yang Xiao Long who was Ruby's older half sister what made her more scared was that she was missing her arms and legs and only had leather booties on her stumps and she had a crudely sewn on lion tail and ears on her body 'S...so that's what happened to her.' she mentally screamed to herself when she saw the excited expression on Yang's face and the smile she had freaked her out when she saw her teeth were stained red and all the teeth in her mouth were sharpened to a point except for the front teeth which were still normal along a few that were somewhat blunt. Ruby was happily scratching under Yang's chin which she let out a excited purr and nuzzled her before her stomach growled with hunger which made Ruby giggle through her mask and she reaches into a plastic bag and pulls of a tan coloured piece of flesh and tosses it to Yang whom had caught it mid-air excitedly and started to tear into it.

* * *

 **And this is the cliffhanger to the first chapter sorry for having it stop suddenly but I had to take a break from typing this up over the course of a week or so that along with the research I had to go in on trying to learn how to break the human psyche if there are any errors please point them out. anyway hope you enjoy this new dark tale to the RWBY fandom. see you all next time. Hopefully I'll improve also tell me I how I did with Weiss or Ruby I am curious lol. And I also might type up the next chapter about how Yang was caught by Ruby since they are sisters it could've been easy but who knows.**


	2. AN and some news

Hello my dear followers and to those that have favorited this hello to you as well, just want to apologize my lack updates, I've been busy with school and work-(cough got fired and has been too depressed to do shit with school piled on top as well) anyway, I just want to say right now that that tale of a mad girl will be updating hopefully soon in the future, and will go under a different name, under the name Tales of mad girls! you heard right folks.

I finally figured out what I will be doing with this story and it will be more or less a anthology of one of shots from my lazy and yet some what disturbing mind of horrors and shit of sort and it will have not only the main cast of characters but also oc's as well so you can watch them die in horrible ways from either grimm or other ways. Oh! and before I forget I also like if you guys can pm me some creatives deaths or situations for the characters :D!

I do oblige to those that are underage to not read my stories, I honestly I do not want to get in trouble and have to remove them.

Also all the characters in the story have been aged up to make them legal age for some of the more messed up crap I will be putting them through.

anyway I hope you all have a wonderful holiday folks and stay awesome :D!


End file.
